For You
by BloodredHorizon
Summary: WARNING- shoujo-ai. Do not read this if you are against it. Flames will be ignored.
1. Default Chapter

For You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Author's notes: There's major shoujo-ai in later chapters, so if you dislike the idea of girls being affectionate toward one another, do not read this. The pairings are Meiling/Tomoyo, Sakura/Syaoran, Meiling/Syaoran, and Tomoyo/Sakura. This chapter is a lot shorter than the chapters that will follow. In fact, this is kind of like an introduction. I've already got the basic plot line thought out, but I'm still open to suggestions.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
---Meiling---  
  
--"…I love her. She's the one that gave me back my hopes and joys. She made me believe in love again. You can't take that away from me."  
  
"What about us? What about the times we spent together, the promises we made?"  
  
"There wasn't an 'us' to begin with. There never was and never will be."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Goodbye, Meiling."--  
  
A pebble landed in the water with a gentle splash, answered by the cries of seagulls overhead. A Chinese girl of about sixteen years of age looked up at them disdainfully, her eyes glowing with defiance. As the birds soared toward the setting sun, Meiling scowled, her long raven hair dancing in the breeze. She threw another pebble as hard as she could.  
  
--Bastard…--  
  
As the stone sank into the water, she felt her heart slowly sink with it. In the water ripples, a face seemed to appear- the face of a handsome brown-haired young man, then it slowly faded. A tear made its way down a pale cheek.  
  
--He's gone.--  
  
A sob. She looked up at the sky, then all around her, defiance replaced by sorrow. The birds flew in pairs. Two butterflies fluttered to a patch of flowers, one after the other. A couple sat on one of the benches, kissing, not even knowing that she was there. Everything around her seemed to have their own balance. But she was the one with an aching heart. She was the one whose loved one left her. And as always, she was the one that didn't belong.  
  
--Why…..?--  
  
To be continued.  
  
Comments? Suggestions? 


	2. Chapter Two

For You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It is rather pointless to sue.  
  
Author's notes: Well, the first chapter was really short. This one will be much longer. Thanks to those of you that reviewed. You know who you are. Again- please do not read this if you do not like shoujo-ai. Couples featured/hinted: Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Sakura, Meiling/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Meiling. With that said, let's get on with the show.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
---Tomoyo---  
  
A soft voice filled the concert auditorium. The audience listened in awe as the pale, delicate-featured young woman enchanted them with her song. Her deep violet eyes were half-lidded, and the long, dark, silky hair was tied up in a high braid. The dress she wore was white- white as a turtledove. She seemed light as a feather- almost like a fairy or an angel, yet her eyes held a strange sorrow- a bittersweet pain deeper than anybody would ever realize.  
  
She sang of a girl who was deeply in love, and of how fate forced her to keep quiet, so she may not pursue her love. However, she never gave up hope, until the day she saw him held in someone else's arms, and she knew that it was too late. She sang of her sorrow as she held a picture of her lover to her bosom, weeping- like a rose, withering to nothing. Every note seemed to be torn from the depths of her young soul. Her voice faded away as the song ended.  
  
The auditorium exploded with applause, cheers, and shouts of joy, and Tomoyo broke out of her dream-like trance. Her eyes remained on the face of one of the audience- a slender young woman with jade eyes and short, auburn hair sitting in the front row. The girl's head rested on the shoulder of a brown-haired man next to her. Their fingers were intertwined- the perfect picture of love. For a second, Tomoyo's eyes seemed to darken with sadness and some degree of desperation, but that was quickly replaced by her usual smile. She bowed, never taking her eyes off the auburn haired girl.  
  
--For you, Sakura-chan. Yours forever.--  
  
The girl called Sakura blushed and Tomoyo finally broke the stare, waving happily to the wildly cheering audience, and calmly walking backstage, thus ending the piece.  
  
**********  
  
The same Tomoyo Daidouji walked out of the concert hall, a crowd outside waiting for her another crowd behind her, and a large trophy shining in her arms. The first person to greet her as she stepped outside was Sakura.  
  
"Wow! That was wonderful! Congratulations, Tomoyo-chan!" she gushed after throwing her arms about her and jumping around a couple of times.  
  
"Sakura-chan is great inspiration," Tomoyo smiled, "I sung it just for you."  
  
--more than you'll ever know--  
  
"Really? Thanks! That song… it's really beautiful…" Sakura gushed happily, her face turning a bit pink.  
  
"But not nearly as beautiful as you are, Sakura-chan. Nothing could ever be."  
  
--you never realize just how much I mean that…--  
  
The other girl's face turned sixteen shades of crimson and a large sweatdrop formed on her forehead.  
  
"Hoeeeee…!"  
  
--so long as Sakura-chan is happy, because her happiness is my happiness--.  
  
--but maybe…--  
  
Tomoyo giggled at her friend's reaction. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but was interrupted by another voice behind her.  
  
"Sakura! I was looking for you!" said the rough, but friendly voice of a young man with a light Chinese accent.  
  
"Syao-chan!" Sakura's face lit up. Her eyes seemed to brighten instantly at the sight of the man.  
  
It was Syaoran, the second cardcaptor. And Sakura's boyfriend. The same Syaoran that was listening to the performance with her. Whose arms were now loosely and lovingly wrapped around her waist. Sakura leaned back into his embrace and half-closed her eyes. Tomoyo involuntarily winced, but that, too, was gone in a second.  
  
--It's okay…--  
  
--so happy… I love seeing her happy more than anything…--  
  
But at the same time, she felt the sharp cutting pain as a little worm inside of her gnawed away at a wound that was already wide open.  
  
And all she did was smile.  
  
Sakura touched her hand softly, and the gaping cut got even bigger. The former cardcaptor smiled tenderly.  
  
--Oh god… it kills the most when she does that…--  
  
"Well, I have to go now. We have something planned. I'm very sorry I can't talk longer," said Sakura.  
  
"That's okay. I'm satisfied just to be with you, and I'm honored that you would consider me a friend after all these years."  
  
"Hoe… Tomoyo-chan is such a nice person…" said Sakura, for lack of a better response.  
  
The dark-haired girl beamed. Sakura's face lit up with an idea.  
  
"How about if we schedule a night out, just the two of us?," she proposed, "It'll be the perfect way to celebrate your winning of this contest. Besides, we haven't slept over since we were little girls! Are you free the day after tomorrow? We could come to my place."  
  
"Yes! That will be great!" Tomoyo responded, with perhaps more enthusiasm than normally expected.  
  
"I'll see you Saturday, then?"  
  
"Okay. Have fun you two!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
As the couple walked away hand in hand, Tomoyo sighed, looking up at the clouds.  
  
--oh no…--  
  
Saturday night may prove to be more difficult than anything. It may hurt even more than it has hurt already, but the young singer found herself already looking forward to it.  
  
--the things that you do to me, Sakura-chan…--  
  
Author's notes: Well? Any comments? Suggestions for chapter three? Review? Please review? 


End file.
